<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Crack in my Character by Ironwoman18</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624777">A Crack in my Character</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwoman18/pseuds/Ironwoman18'>Ironwoman18</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:28:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25624777</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwoman18/pseuds/Ironwoman18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter had feelings for Olivia but isn't willing to let them interfere in his career. This is an alternative ending to S20E24.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Olivia Benson/Peter Stone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Crack in my Character</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an alternative ending for the last episode of season This. Hope you like this little story.</p><p>Law and Order: SVU and its characters does not belong to me. They belong to Dick Wolf and his amazing staff of writers. I just use them to play to be a writer.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Peter walked away from Olivia. He had developed feelings for her. And who could not? She is smart, beautiful, brave, stubborn, with a love for justice, everything he always looked in a woman.</p><p>But she had became a crack in his character, he would never thought about faking a story to help a friend. He would never put his feelings over his job.</p><p>He studied to be a lawyer because he believed in justice and he was willing to fight for it, his father taught him that and he promised to keep doing it until his last breath.</p><p>And then she changed that with her beautiful brown eyes and strong attitude. Her son, Noah, looked at him as a father figure, he taught him baseball and cared about his well been.</p><p>He will lose everything to keep his integrity, he cannot risk falling in the temptation of helping her like that again.</p><p>He cannot risk damage his father's legacy because he had feelings for her. He arrived home without even realized and got out of the car. </p><p>He walked in and made himself a cup of hot tea, he needed a plan to leave the city and his job without looking suspicious so he will send letters to return to Chicago.</p><p>Peter was writing his letter when he heard a knock on the door, he stood up and opened it thinking it was his annoying neighbor asking for a cup of sugar.</p><p>"Mistress Morris I don't have enough sug..." He cut his last word when he saw Olivia there "O... Olivia, what... What are you doing here?" He asked in shock.</p><p>"Can I come in?" She asked looking at him "it will be awkward talking out of your apartment" he just nodded and moved away to let her in.</p><p>"Want coffee? Tea?" He asked politely.</p><p>"Coffee please" he nodded and walked to the kitchen "make yourself at home please" he said from the kitchen.</p><p>She put her jacket away and sat down looking around his apartment. It was minimalistic just like him. Sober but he had some things from his past as baseball player.</p><p>He had photos of him as a player, trophies and balls with autographers on it.</p><p>"My friends signed that ball. We did it with each ball so we all remember. It was my last game. I wish I could keep playing but the lesions stopped me to reach it" he looked at her as he handed her a cup "so why are you here?" </p><p>"Peter..." He looked at her. His green eyes serious, like everytime she told him about a case and he was analysing if it was worthy or not "I had heard a lot of farewells so I recognize one when I see it..." She squeezed the cup "I don't why but... Everytime I care about someone or see him or her as a friend... They left me" that broke his heart "I don't want to lose you like Elliot or Barba... I hate losing people I care and I won't let you go so easy..."</p><p>"Olivia..."</p><p>"You had emotions... Is that so bad?... Maybe the way you handled this wasn't the right one but luckily it worked for us"</p><p>"You don't understand"</p><p>"Then explain me"</p><p>"I... I'm falling for you... You make me feel human, like I can let go of the principles just to help you... Olivia I can't let it happen. If something like this happens again I will use the same tricks again because I can't lose you"</p><p>"And you are willing to go to stop this?" She looked at him "you can transfer to another unit and still work with the police department" </p><p>"I won't be able to see you..." He said in a low voice.</p><p>"Weekends" he looked at her "Peter... I'm falling for you too. I don't know how this happened or when I started to feel like this but I don't want to lose you and maybe it's also a crack in my character but I won't let you go" she moved to him and kissed him gently. She was a strong woman and she is not afraid of give the next step.</p><p>He loved this from her so he just let it go and kissed her back holding her closer to him. This kiss was everything he dreamed and more.</p><p>Maybe she cracked his character but he does not care. He wanted her in his life as long as she wanted him in hers.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it. This was in my mind for a while until I decided to write it before I made mind.</p><p>I hated that he left the show but we still have fanfics.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>